The Sharingan and The Moon
by nivlac
Summary: Itachi thought that he would be dead for good this time, that after defeating Kabuto, he would be able to see his family. He was so close to seeing them again, but a man in a black cloak appeared before Itachi and revived him. The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of the gods argument about the master bolt. Itachi doesn't want anything to do with this. Artemis does however.
1. Goodbye

"_Goodbye… Sasuke" _Itachi thought to himself as his reanimated body began to disintegrate.

Now, he was going to stay dead. He told Sasuke that no matter what he did, he would always love him. Still, Itachi hoped that Sasuke wouldn't try to destroy the leaf… Naruto should be able to steer him from that path, Itachi had faith that he could.

Soon, he would be able to see his mother and father again, he had missed them so much during his time with the akatsuki. Not just his parents, but the entire clan that he had slaughtered. Itachi hoped that they could somehow forgive him for what he had done. He knew that Shisui would be glad to see his best friend once more, they had much to talk about.

After Itachi fully faded away from the land of the living, he awoke to find himself surrounded by darkness. Was this hell? He looked around, trying to find a light of any kind, and found that somewhat further away from his position, there was indeed a light. It was incredibly bright, almost blindingly so.

Would this lead to his family?

Itachi walked towards the light, and heard the distinct laughter of his best friend, Shisui, along with his parents. Itachi smiled. He would see them again. Itachi drew even closer to the white light, like a moth to a flame. Finally, he could rest peacefully.

"Hey Itachi!" He heard Shisui yell from beyond the light. "It's about time that you decided to come back, we've missed you my friend."

"My son!" Itachi's mother said. "I've missed you so much!"

"I'm glad to see you again Itachi, I'm so proud of you." He heard his father say.

Itachi smiled, and raised his hand to the light. Finally he would see them again…. And one day, he would see Sasuke as well, hopefully in the far future, after he has started a family and become an old man. That would be a good day in the afterlife.

Itachi tried to step through the light, but for some reason, he couldn't pass through. Why was this happening?

"**Not yet Uchiha, I have use for you." **He heard a gravelly voice say.

"Itachi, run!" Shisui yelled.

The light then disappeared, and he no longer heard the voices of his beloved friends and family. Why did the light disappear? It was most likely because of that voice. Itachi would not let himself be caught by the owner of the voice. He ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of where the voice initially came from, he would figure this all out later, for now, he had to focus on not getting caught.

"**It is pointless Itachi, none can escape me, just submit, it will be easier for me and you alike." **The voice said.

He was not going to listen, he wasn't going to do anything for this man. Itachi's footsteps echoed throughout the never ending expanse of darkness, he had no idea where he should go, he was basically blind. All he could do right now was hope that this thing didn't catch him.

Itachi then ran into something and stumbled backwards.

"**You shouldn't have ran from me Itachi. No matter, you will no longer remain in this world, you will be sent to a new one." **He heard the voice say.

Very briefly, a light flashed from in-between the hands of the voices owner, and Itachi could see his pursuer. He was a man wrapped in a dark cloak, his face not visible, and his hands were crooked and had a silver tint to his skin.

"**Have fun, Itachi Uchiha." **The cloaked man said.

Itachi didn't think it possible for this endless expanse of darkness to blacken even further, but it did, and he lost consciousness.

…

…

…

"Brother, I will tell you for the last time, it wasn't I who stole your master bolt! I demand an apology for you even insinuating that I would do such a thing." Poseidon said.

"You are lying. You would be the one to gain the most from stealing it, and don't you dare demand an apology from me!" Zeus yelled back at the sea god, his voice creating an almost thundering echo throughout the throne room.

Artemis was curious as to WHO exactly took the bolt. She doubted it was Poseidon, but she did not rule out the possibility. Artemis was certain that it was Hades who took it, and it made sense, with the bolt, he could rule Olympus. She wasn't going to go around pointing fingers however, she would only do that when she knew about that for certain.

"I am not lying to you brat! I had nothing to do with the bolts disappearance, you are simply paranoid that it was I." Poseidon said.

"How dare you call me a brat you dolt! Return the bolt by the summer solstice, or there will be war, or does that salty brain of yours prevent you from using higher thought?" Zeus retorted.

"My brain is capable of higher thought than the clouds in your miniscule mind brother. This must be the case, seeing as you can't tell that I am speaking the truth." Poseidon said.

"You bastard!" Zeus yelled, preparing to leap out of his throne.

"You fool!" Poseidon yelled.

They had been at this for hours, yelling back and forth like children. It was like two children arguing over a toy. Granted, this toy was capable of great destruction, and the 'children' happened to be two of the three most powerful gods. If the master bolt wasn't found soon, the world would enter a state of chaos, and the gods would be forced to choose sides. Artemis had no idea what she would do then. She doubted that she would be able to stay neutral, but if she were to pick a side… she had no idea which to choose.

Zeus would expect her to join his side if war did break out, he was her father after all. She most likely would join Zeus, but if he happened to be totally in the wrong, then she would side with her uncle Poseidon. Artemis tuned out the yelling, and tried to calm herself. She hated these meetings, and the moon goddess oh so wanted to be with her hunters right now.

Something happened however that stopped the yelling, and Artemis's eyes were drawn to the center of the throne room along with everyone else's. A black orb had materialized in the middle of the throne room. What the Styx was this thing?

The orb then dissipated, and revealed a man standing where the orb once was. He wore a long black coat with red clouds designs along the fabric, and he had long black hair that was done in a sort of ponytail. He had very handsome features, and his eyes were as black as coal. He looked confused and looked around the throne room in shock. He then looked down to himself and pulled at his cloak, as if that weren't supposed to be there.

Who was this man? He wasn't supposed to be here, and that was reinforced by the fact that she could sense his mortality. A human had somehow just appeared in one of the most important meetings of the gods, and her fellow deities were most likely not pleased. The man started hyperventilating.

"No…" Artemis heard the man say.

The man looked down to his hands and clenched at his fists.

"Dammit all!" He yelled.

Ares then stepped off of his throne, and shrunk down to his height, and approached the man. This wasn't going to end well for the mortal.

"You have a lot of nerve to show up like this." Ares said.

"I don't…" The man murmured.

"You're going to pay right now mortal, your presence annoys me." Ares said.

Ares grabbed the man's throat with his right hand, and lifted him in the air. Surprisingly, the man showed no resistance to this, and simply allowed himself to be lifted up.

"You aren't going to try to fight back? You're boring kid." Ares said.

"Kill me." The man said.

"You want me to kill you!? HA! That's a first." Ares said.

"Just do it please. I want to see my family." The man stated.

He wants to die so he can see his family? Why did he show up here in the first place? Was it against his will?

"I'll make sure you don't see your family kid." Ares said.

That was… brutal for Ares, he was requesting death, and Ares was promising suffering.

The man's eyes then widened, and he kicked Ares in the chin. The contact seemed to surprise the war god, and he let him go. The man fell to the ground and quickly got back up.

"So, you are going to fight back, this is going to be fun!" Ares yelled.

Artemis could tell that this human was more than he seemed. He had this… strange energy about him, she just couldn't figure out what it was. The man pulled something out of his leg pouch. It was a Japanese kunai, how strange.

"You're going to fight me with a butter knife? Whatever, it's your funeral kid. Father, let me paste him would ya?" Ares asked.

Idiot, Zeus would never allow such a thing.

"Very well, but make it quick." Zeus said.

Well, maybe he would allow such a thing.

…

…

…

Where the hell was he? Who were these people? He quickly surveyed this throne room before he would engage with this man. There were several large people sitting in very different looking thrones, and one of them had come down to fight him. He wasn't going to lose, not if it meant that he wouldn't see his family again. Itachi didn't know what the extent of this man's abilities were, but he wasn't going to mess around. His eyes… made him almost enraged…

Itachi activated his sharingan, which took the man standing in front of him aback.

"Well, this might be more interesting than I thought." The man said.

…

…

…

Artemis looked to the man's eyes which had turned from charcoal black, to blood red. Three comma dot marks surrounded each of his pupils. What was with his eyes? Ares summoned his sword into his right hand, and lunged at him. Surprisingly, the man ducked under the strike, and slashed at Ares's midsection, causing ichor to splash his kunai. Ares eyes widened at this, as did Aremis's. That attack shouldn't have been dodged, it was so fast!

"Don't you dare get cocky kid that was a lucky shot." Ares said.

"Ha! Ares the mighty war god was struck by a mortal!" Hermes yelled.

"Shut it Hermes!" Ares yelled back.

The man then put the kunai in his teeth, and started making hand signs at an extreme speed.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu!" The man yelled.

He put his right hand up to his mouth, a large ball of fire came from his breath, and it was heading straight for Ares. How the hell did he do that? It must have been magic, but Artemis didn't recall magic being done with hand signs before.

Ares was absorbed in the flame, and when it died down, he stood there with nary a scratch.

"That was pretty impressive kid, but I'm still going to kill you." Ares said.

The man's face didn't change, and his eyes changed once more. The three comma dot marks connected to the middle pupil, and widened, making his red eyes look akin to a shuriken.

The man's eyes widened even further as he stared at Ares. He cried blood that trailed down the right side of his cheek….

"Amaterasu!" the man yelled.

Ares was then engulfed in a black flame. And the war god screamed bloody murder, flailing around wildly. The man began to pant heavily, whatever that was must have drained him considerably. Where did that black flame come from? It just appeared out of nowhere, and it was causing Ares great pain.

"Help! It burns make it stop!" Ares yelled.

Artemis was shocked, one of the most prideful gods was yelling for help, this magic must be incredibly painful.

"Mortal, cease this flame!" Artemis yelled.

The man said nothing, and continued to stare at Ares with blood in his eyes. Artemis hopped down from her throne, and notched an arrow. She aimed for the mortals head, surely, if she killed him, the magical flames would disappear. They reminded her of Greek fire, but this flame had a certain intensity to it, she felt that the flames would not disappear until Ares was nothing more but ash. Considering that Ares was immortal, that flame would burn for all eternity.

Ares screaming was blood curdling, and Artemis actually felt pity for the war god. She launched the arrow, fully expecting it to pierce the morals skull. The man reacted with lightning speed, blocking the arrow with his kunai. This couldn't be an ordinary man, no mortal could have blocked that.

Artemis drew her dagger, and ran at the man full speed. Surely, he wouldn't be able to block her in close quarters. She stabbed at his chest, but he seemed to anticipate that, and blocked it. This mortal…

She and the man battled with kunai and dagger, they parried, blocked, and fought ferociously. This was ridiculous! No mortal should be able to keep up with her speed!

The man knocked her off balance and jumped about ten feet backwards. He then formed a hand sign that represented a cross.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" The mortal yelled.

Two white clouds then appeared on either side of him, and when they dissipated, two more of the same person stood beside him. The two clones then attacked Artemis, while the original stayed behind them. She stabbed one through the throat, causing it to turn into a white cloud, and the same happened with the second one when she stabbed it through the gut. The original then through several shuriken at her, which Artemis easily dodged. She charged the mortal again, but noticed some lines that were connected to his fingers. He pulled the strings, and then Artemis felt several things sink into her back. The shuriken were tied to his fingers!

"MAKE IT STOP!" She heard Ares yelled.

For one instant the man looked over to Ares again. He seemed to be shocked that Ares was still alive… did that mean he didn't know that the gods were immortal? If that was the case…

"He can't die, you are just wasting your time with those flames of yours." Artemis said while pulling the numerous shuriken out of her back.

The man said nothing, but he looked to Artemis with a slightly dazed look.

"Stop the fire right now mortal, and I'll make sure that you leave here alive." Artemis said.

"How… can I possibly believe that?" The man asked.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will not harm you if you stop the flame." Artemis said.

"Swearing on a river means nothing." The man said.

He really didn't know anything about the gods…

…

…

…

Stop the flame? If he did that, then they would both attack him simultaneously, and this woman was strong enough on her own. Not to mention the other giants in the throne room. If they were to all attack at the same time, then Itachi would be doomed. They all seemed to be hanging back for now, but why? Was that man not there comrade? They were just letting him burn… and if he really was immortal, like Hidan, then he was just going to burn forever.

It was keeping the burly man suppressed though, should he really take the risk? He said that he wouldn't see his family again if he killed Itachi, and that's what triggered the fight. The woman swore on the river 'Styx' was that some sort of binding oath that she could not break?

"I can't go against that vow, so please stop that flame." The woman said, as if to confirm his thoughts.

Itachi didn't know that for a fact however, she could be lying to him. The absolute worse that could happen is his death, and he was ready for that anyway. If he couldn't go be with his family though, he would have to use the Susanoo to defend himself.

"Very well, but if you break your end of the bargain, then I will use something just as deadly as the Amaterasu." Itachi said.

"Just stop the flame." The woman said.

Itachi looked to the man that was being burned alive, and the flames then dissipated.

…

…

…

The flames merely disappeared, and Ares was laying there facing the ceiling panting. He didn't get up.

"There, now let me leave." The man said to her in monotone.

"Not so fast, where do you intend to go?" Artemis said.

"To the battlefield." The man said.

"Battlefield?" Artemis questioned.

"Yes."

"Not so fast, mortal, you have to be incredibly arrogant if you thought you could just show up and interrupt us like this." Zeus said. "You must be punished."

"Father, allow me to take responsibility for him." Artemis said.

"And why should I do that? And most of all, why do you care?" Zeus asked.

"He is… interesting, that is all. He can do things we have never seen before. It would be a waste, he obviously doesn't know why he is here, he didn't come here of his own free will." Artemis said.

"Whatever, I don't care, just make sure that he doesn't cause trouble. If I see him again, he dies, no discussion. Now then, back to business Poseidon." Zeus said.

"You are a fool Zeus, I have nothing to do with your bolts disappearance." Poseidon said.

Artemis took this as an opportunity to leave this boring council.

"You there, come with me." Artemis said.

"No." The man replied.

"No?" Artemis asked.

"I'm leaving, there is something that I have to do." The man replied.

"Whatever it is, it can wait, now come along." Artemis said.

"Please, just leave me be." The man said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, now stop arguing with me, or something bad will happen you understand?" Artemis said.

"You promised no harm would come to me. Are you going back on your own words?" The man said.

Damn.

Artemis walked up to the man, and said.

"Just for a little bit, then you can go and do whatever." Artemis said.

"Very well." The man sighed.

Artemis grabbed his shoulder, causing the man to flinch.

"Calm down, we're going to my camp." Artemis said.

The man said nothing in reply, but simply nodded.

She then teleported both of them to Artemis's camp in the woods. This was going to be a long day of questioning. She was genuinely surprised that Zeus let this mortal go, Ares won't be so forgiving though, he will no doubt come back for revenge. Artemis wanted to kill this man herself for throwing those shuriken at her, but she swore on the Styx…

**Alright people, I think this story is the first of its kind. Now, I feel like I kind of screwed something up. I am really sick you see, so there might be some incoherent sentences and such, point them out, and I will fix them. Did everyone react to Itachi the way they should have? I feel like I screwed that part up as well, so if I did, please tell me, and Ill change it. Thanks for reading, and if you like this story, I have one similar called 'the moons ultimate Weapon.' It's a DBZ fic involving Broly.**


	2. Gods and Goddesses

**Quick update because of all the attention this story is getting, like seriously. I went to bed with ten followers, and when I woke up, I had forty one. I must be doing something right, anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

Itachi didn't like his situation one bit. This woman brought him to her camp, and it was full of a bunch of girls. That's not the part that bothered the Uchiha, the part that bothered him was that they all glared at him with disdain in their eyes. What had he done to them to deserve such a glare? The tents of this camp were all aligned in a circle, with the largest one being in the center. Tall green pine trees surrounded the camp, and the air smelled of moist soil. The night's sky illuminated the camps silver tents, making them shine.

"Enough gawking." The woman said. "Come on now."

"Lady Artemis! Who is this man that you brought into the camp?" He heard one of the girls yell.

From what he could deduce from the tone of that sentence, these women seemed to despise men.

"This is… excuse me, but what is your name?" The woman named Artemis asked.

"My name is Itachi." He said, masking any emotion in his voice.

"Itachi huh? You must come from Japan then, that's a very Japanese sounding name." Artemis said.

What was Japan? It must have been a country that he has never heard of. Then again, he should have heard of it, he studied the history of the entire world, and he has never heard of a country called 'Japan.'

"I've never heard of it." Itachi said.

"I see… this continues to grow more interesting, follow me." Artemis said, walking towards the largest tent.

Itachi reluctantly followed her, reminding himself that if he died by her hand, he would just be with his family. He didn't fear dying once again, he had made peace with it a long time ago.

When he entered the tent, Itachi made note of the several animal furs that decorated the inside of it. This woman was a hunter of some kind, that much he could tell. Artemis gestured towards a table with two chairs sitting on opposite ends. Itachi took a seat, as did Artemis.

Her eyes were an odd shade of silver, as was her hair. Could she possess a kekkai genkai of some kind?

"Please wipe that blood off of your face, it is quite disturbing." Artemis said.

Itachi had forgotten about the blood on his cheek from the usage of the Amaterasu. He wiped it off with the sleeve of his cloak, smearing blood on the black fabric.

"Now, to start off, Itachi. Where did you come from?" Artemis asked.

"I'm afraid I don't want to share that information." Itachi said.

"I have to insist, you literally came out of nowhere." Artemis said.

"Listen Artemis, I don't know what kind of shinobi you are, but you must understand that I cannot disclose information to someone that I don't know." Itachi stated.

"Shinobi? I am no such thing." Artemis said.

"Then what are you?" Itachi asked.

"I am a goddess." Artemis said.

A god? Was he dealing with another self-proclaimed deity?

"If you are truly a goddess, then how is it that a mortal such as myself was able to fight on par with you?" Itachi asked.

"Don't go thinking that you are stronger than I am, Itachi. Gods and goddesses tend to have… short tempers, so don't provoke me." Artemis said.

Itachi leaned forward slightly in his chair.

"Enough, tell me, where am I right now? Are we in the land of fire?" Itachi asked.

"The land of fire? No such place exists." Artemis said.

A self-proclaimed goddess not hearing about the land of fire?

"You are in America right now." Artemis stated.

America? Itachi was certain that no such place existed, he knew that for a fact. He would have heard of it. He leaned back into his chair, and thought back to the events that led him to this situation. He was dead, and was about to enter the afterlife, when that cloaked man brought him here. He had said… that he would be sent to a new world… could it be? Could it be that somehow… that man brought him to another dimension?

"I don't think that this is my land." Itachi said.

"Well, I figured that much." Artemis said.

"No, I mean I don't think that this is even my own world." Itachi clarified.

Artemis laughed.

"Ridiculous, based off of your looks, I didn't think that you were the joking type Itachi." Artemis said.

Itachi stared into her eyes.

"I'm not joking." Itachi said.

Tension filled the air in the tent. What was this going to lead too?

"You are lying to me, such a thing is not possible, there is only one world, and that is this one. Stop trying to make a fool out of me and tell me the truth." Artemis said, with some anger lining her voice.

There was definitely more than just one world in the universe, but Itachi wasn't going to correct her on that.

Artemis didn't believe him. That was fine, he didn't care, that was the truth after all, he wasn't from this place. The only thing that he really cared about at the moment, was who that cloaked man was. How was he capable of doing this? How could he take Itachi from his own dimension and place him in a different one?

"I think it's time I leave Artemis." Itachi said.

"I don't think so, you will tell me the truth right now!" Artemis yelled.

Itachi was getting tired of this.

"I told you the truth, you simply won't accept it, and so I am going to leave." Itachi stated.

"Itachi…" Artemis growled out.

"Goodbye." Itachi said, standing up from his chair.

"You aren't leaving this camp Itachi, not until you tell me who you really are, and where you REALLY came from." Artemis said.

Itachi turned back to her, and activated his sharingan.

"I am Itachi, and I am from the land of fire. That is the truth." Itachi said.

He then began to go for the exit, when he felt Artemis's arm around his throat. It's a good thing that he was always prepared for situations like this. A puff of smoke later, and it was revealed that Artemis was simply attacking a log. The real Itachi stood behind her, ready for another attack.

"Think about it Artemis, can anyone besides me do that? Can just anyone create black flames from their eyes? No, only me, for I am the only one who can in this world." Itachi said.

"Again, you are lying to me. I have been alive for thousands of years Itachi, I think I can tell when someone is lying." Artemis said, turning to him.

"Apparently, you can't. For a goddess, I consider that a flaw." Itachi said.

"How dare you!" Artemis yelled.

"Before you attack me again, think about it, think real hard about how I appeared here." Itachi said.

Artemis said nothing to retort, and Itachi knew he had won an argument when someone made that face.

"Even if you are from another world as you claim, how did you come to be here?" Artemis asked.

Itachi saw no harm in telling her about the being who brought him here.

"There was a cloaked man that banished me here. I don't know anything about who he is, so please, don't ask." Itachi said.

"You're saying that a cloaked man simply took you from your world and put you into this one? It sounds preposterous." Artemis said.

"It is… much more complicated than that." Itachi said.

"More complicated in what way exactly?" Artemis asked.

"I… don't want to discuss it." Itachi said.

"Tell me." Artemis asked.

"No."

"Itachi, tell me right now!" Artemis yelled.

He was getting REALLY sick of this.

"I will not tell you anything, I'm leaving now." Itachi said, turning towards the exit.

"Oh? And where will you go exactly? If you really are from another world as you claim, then you don't know anything about this place." Artemis said.

That stopped Itachi in his tracks. How could he forget about that?

"I suppose you're right, but still, I can't stay here. I can feel the hostility radiating off of everyone here, including you." Itachi said.

"You do make a good case. I will make sure that no harm comes to you should you choose to remain here with us." Artemis said.

"I can't believe that, you do know this?" Itachi asked.

"You are so paranoid!" Artemis yelled.

"Of course I am. Now, I'll be going." Itachi said.

"Unbelievable. Here I am, offering you a place to stay. A man of all people, in my camp, and you're turning it down?" Artemis asked.

Itachi turned his back to her.

"Yes." Itachi said.

…

…

…

How arrogant! To think that he would turn down such an offer! Unbelievable indeed. Artemis hadn't offered a man a place in her camp for centuries, and here was Itachi turning it down. Most men would have jumped at an opportunity such as this, but apparently, Itachi wasn't like most other men. Hell, she hadn't seen him give even one lecherous look at her or her hunters.

The only reason she was offering him a place to stay was because she wanted to keep an eye on him. He was strange, that was for sure. Appearing like that in the gods council, and requesting death almost immediately after? Why? Why did he wish to end his life then, and what was stopping him from ending it now?

"Itachi, just listen to me, you don't know anything about this place, it is totally, and completely foreign to you. I am offering you a place of respite, and you keep turning it down. If you stay, I will tell you about this world." Artemis said.

Itachi froze in his tracks. He turned back around, and sat back down in the chair that he was sitting in before. Bad news is, she has to explain the history of the gods now, but the good news is, she convinced him to stay in the camp for now. She took her seat across from Itachi, and leaned back in her chair.

"This is a long story, so pay attention." Artemis said.

Itachi said nothing in response.

…

…

…

After a few hours of listening to Artemis explain the history of this world, they were done. Artemis herself was apparently the goddess of the hunt and the moon, and was one of the maiden goddess's. Zeus was the king of the gods, and one of the 'big three' which referred to them as the strongest. Zeus controlled the sky, Poseidon the sea, and Hades the underworld. Artemis had told him that he faced Ares, the god of war, when he initially arrived, and that he would most likely come at him for revenge later on.

She explained that the gods had very short tempers, and could be angered easily. Artemis also told him that when the gods harbored children with mortals, that they were called half-bloods. Half human, half god. They allegedly rarely made it to old age… much like shinobi. After that, she told him about the monsters of this world. These were beasts that could only be dispatched by magic or celestial bronze weapons.

Funny, when he first arrived here, his intention was to die so he could see his clan again. Now it seems that his priorities have changed. Itachi wanted to find out who this cloaked man was, and how he brought him here. To do that, he would have to stay alive. The best way to do that at the moment, was staying here in this camp.

Itachi knew that he would have to leave at some point, but for now, he would stay in this goddesses company. Artemis's followers, who she calls her hunters, have sworn off men for immortality and were in the company of Artemis. To him, it seemed like it would be a good deal.

"Now that were all done with all that explaining, how about you tell me a little bit about where you're from?" Artemis asked.

"No." Itachi said.

"That's not fair." Artemis said.

"Life isn't fair." Itachi retorted.

"You know what? Fine. I'll question you more later, for now, go set up your own tent." Artemis said.

Artemis then waved her hand, and a wrapped up silver tent appeared on the ground to his left. It seems that gods can make things appear at will, Itachi kept note of that. Itachi stood up, picked up the tent, and headed for the exit.

"Make sure you set it up away from the main camp, my hunters won't appreciate seeing a man around the main camp." Artemis told him.

Itachi nodded in response.

He finally left the tent, and wasn't surprised when the camps inhabitants began glaring at him. Itachi ignored them, making way for a position away from the main camp. It was a good idea to set up away from these girls, he got the feeling that they would slit his throat while he was sleeping. Itachi walked off into the forest, making sure that he wasn't followed by anyone.

After he had found a satisfying location, he set up his tent. The trees around this area were significantly denser than the trees around the main camp. Itachi set up his tent a quarter of a mile away, that distance should be satisfactory.

The tent itself was very small, but it would work, comfort wasn't the main thing on Itachi's mind at the moment. Itachi went up to the nearest tree, and walked up the trunk, making his way to the sturdiest and highest branch. He sat down on the point where the trunk and the branch met, and rested his head against it.

He had a lot to think about at the moment. Itachi wanted to know how that cloaked man brought him here, and how his body was restored. His eyes were back, but why? Sasuke had them. It wasn't just the eyes that Itachi was wondering about, but the cloak of the akatsuki was back as well. That didn't matter as much as the fact that his illness was gone as well, he could feel it.

What was the reason for bringing him to this place? Was it some kind of sick game? The power that cloaked man had must be astronomical if he could do something like this. That begs the question, who exactly is this cloaked man? Was he a shinobi? Doubtful.

If he took Itachi from his dimension, then that means that it's likely that the cloaked man wasn't from his world. If so, what was his world? Itachi continued to ponder this, until he realized that he was simply blundering around in the dark. If he was from this dimension, wouldn't the gods know about him? Artemis didn't seem to know anything about him, but maybe another deity could provide him with the answers he seeks.

Itachi knew he couldn't ask this Ares character about him, seeing as Itachi burned him with flames hotter than the sun. Zeus wasn't a possibility either, he had promised to try to kill Itachi if he ever saw him again. He hadn't even met Hades yet, and he was apparently one of the more nasty gods, but he didn't rule him out.

Poseidon seemed like a good candidate to question. He didn't seem to be as murderous as the other gods. Aphrodite would most likely not know the answer, Itachi doubted that a god of love would have knowledge of anything such as that. Hephaestus seemed like another candidate that could be questioned without provoking a fight. Artemis's brother, Apollo didn't seem like he would be a good choice, based on what Artemis said about him.

The wine god Dionysus seemed like a bad choice as well, seeing how Artemis had described him as 'belligerent.' Hermes seemed like a good choice, and he was the god of messages and travel, so he might know something. The best candidate however, was the goddess Athena. She was the deity of wisdom, intelligence, and several other notable qualities. She was the one who most likely held his answer.

Itachi's mind wandered to his little brother. He was wondering how Sasuke was, and what his decision was about the leaf. He wished Sasuke wouldn't go through with it, and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to. Itachi then thought about Naruto, that boy cared about Sasuke like he was his own brother, which was one of the reasons why he trusted Naruto to steer Sasuke from his dark path.

Itachi stood up from his branch, and leaped down, landing with nary a sound. He entered his tent, set up his sleeping bag, and slipped inside of it. This was going to be a long night.

…

…

…

Itachi, what a curious subject. Artemis had no idea why she was so interested in this man's past, but something about Itachi drew her to him. She wanted to know about his past, where he came from, and how he was able to do the things he was able to do. He could produce flame from nothing, create clones of himself, and could fight on par with a god. That was enough reason to be curious about him. And those eyes of his… Why did they turn red? Was this another one of his abilities that he possessed?

No mortal should have been able to keep up with her attacks, but Itachi blocked them all easily. Did his eyes allow him to read her movements? Itachi's eyes seemed to be able to do things that no other mortals could. Did the mist even have any effect on him? Did those eyes allow him to see through that as well?

Artemis could tell that he had some pretty intense life experiences, but she wanted to know what they were exactly. It must have been something incredibly violent. He knew how to fight, that was for sure, but he made Ares cry for help. No mortal has ever made Ares beg to make something stop, at least to her knowledge.

Her mind wandered back to those eyes of his, those black charcoal orbs that were capable of turning blood red in merely a few seconds. There was a certain intensity to them, but it was hard to tell for sure what kind of intensity that was. Itachi wore a mask, and he wore it well, too well. It almost disturbed her how monotone he was when they were speaking, as if he had no emotions whatsoever.

Artemis was curious about Itachi, and she was going to find out about his past. One way or another, she would know. For now though, she would rest, it was late in the night, and her hunters had all gone to bed as well. Artemis walked over to her bed, and crawled in, wrapping herself in her thick blankets. This was going to be a long night.


	3. History Lesson

Itachi groggily opened his eyes, morning had come. He sat up from his sleeping bag and unzipped the tents door flap leading to the outside. Daylight was shining through the branches of the large pine trees, and the earth still had a certain moist smell to it. Itachi had to figure out what he was going to do today.

…

…

…

"_Amaterasu!"_

Artemis shot up from her bed, that dream… it felt as if she were actually on fire. The pain felt so real. Was that the pain that Ares felt? It was hotter than any flame that she experienced, it felt as though it was going to burn straight through her. Artemis decided to calm down, it was only a dream, and the pain she felt wasn't real.

She got up, and decided to get herself changed for the day. While doing so, she wondered if she could get anything out of Itachi. Maybe she could glean some info on those black flames as well. For some reason… she feared them more than anything else. Not even Typhoon scared her that badly…

…

…

…

He could either leave this camp in hopes of gathering more information on the cloaked man, or he was going to go back to the main camp to ask Artemis about the society and culture of this world. Option two seemed to be at the forefront of his mind. Artemis had merely told him about the gods and goddesses, and not much else.

How did humanity function in this world? Could they wield chakra? It was doubtful. The way the gods reacted to Itachi's jutsu implied that they hadn't seen anything like it before. Were they as war like as the shinobi from his own dimension? They must be, seeing as they have a god that is completely devoted to war.

Itachi proceeded back to the main camp, and pondered what human society was like here. After a fair bit of walking, he made it to the camp. Of course, he was greeted with the glares of the several pubescent girls as he made his way towards Artemis's tent. Itachi was about to enter, when one of the girls attempted to grab him.

Itachi easily dodged the grab, and the girl came at him again.

"Don't you even think about it you perv!" The girl yelled.

This girl couldn't be that much older than Sasuke, she had green eyes and short blonde hair, and could wear a scowl that would make Itachi's father proud. She launched her right fist at his face, and he simply batted the fist aside like a fly, never changing his face in the process.

"You misunderstand." Itachi said.

"Oh, I misunderstand eh?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"Okay then, tell us why you were trying to go into our lady's tent while she was changing then!" The girl yelled.

The other women in the camp then began to surround Itachi. Misunderstanding indeed.

"I didn't know." Itachi said.

"Oh sure you didn't! You men are all the same!" One of the other girls yelled.

"In what regard?" Itachi asked.

"Well… you're all a bunch of perverts!" The same girl yelled.

"I am not a pervert." Itachi stated.

"You are such a liar!" one of the other girls yelled.

Yes… he was… but not in this situation. Itachi briefly wondered why it took Artemis so long to change. She was a goddess no? Couldn't she just wave her hand and have a different outfit on? It should have been the same as when she conjured up that tent out of nothing. Maybe she changed normally to fit in with her hunters?

"Everyone, I can assure you that Itachi had no idea I was changing." Artemis said, stepping out of her tent.

Wait a moment. Change? She was wearing the same outfit as last night, albeit this one was cleaner.

"Itachi really isn't that kind of man, I can tell. Has he ever thrown any of you a lasting glance?" Artemis asked.

"Well… no." One of the girls said.

"Surely though my lady, he has looked at you like that." One of the other girls stated.

"No, when we were talking last night, he held eye contact the entire time." Artemis said.

It was true.

"That's kind of creepy." One of the girls said.

"Yes, but at least he isn't a pervert." Artemis stated.

Itachi briefly wondered what it would have been like if Jiraiya was brought here instead of him.

"I came here to ask you about how humans behave here, their history, technology, and their numbers." Itachi told her.

"The way he says it makes him even creepier…" Another girl said

Itachi wasn't trying to be creepy, that was the purpose of him coming back here.

"Very well Itachi, but in exchange, I want some information about you." Artemis said.

What could he afford to compromise? Nothing about the leaf village, that was for sure. Itachi wasn't going to give her any major information about him.

"Fine." Itachi said.

Artemis smiled.

"Great, follow me." The moon goddess said.

Itachi said nothing in response, and followed Artemis inside of her tent, much to the dismay of her hunters. Itachi took his seat at the same table as last night, and prepared himself for another history lesson. Maybe the people here functioned in a more peaceful way than the shinobi of his world, could there be true peace here? Again, doubt filled his mind as he remembered that they had a war god.

Artemis took her seat as well, and leaned back in her chair.

"Before I tell you anything, you tell me something about you." Artemis said.

"That wasn't the deal. I was supposed to give you information after you gave me information." Itachi said.

"I don't remember saying that specifically." Artemis said.

"I'll only tell you more about who I am if you tell me about this world first." Itachi said.

"Very well. What do you want to know?" Artemis asked.

…

…

…

Artemis told him mostly about just America. That was the country that they were in right now after all. He reacted normally to almost everything that she told him. When she mentioned guns, he seemed confused. Guns seemed to be a foreign concept to him. Could it be that in his world, they don't have firearms?

He didn't really react to anything else as much as he did when she told him about the atomic bomb. All he did was widen his eyes by the slightest margin, but that was more emotion that she had seen him convey ever since he came to camp.

…

…

…

A weapon of mass destruction capable of killing hundreds of thousands in an instant. No civilization should have a weapon like that. These people were more numerous than his own, but they may be even more warlike. Who even made such a terrible weapon? Who could knowingly make something that could level an entire city full of civilians in mere seconds?

Upon hearing about the nuclear attack on Hiroshima, Itachi's eyes widened by the smallest fraction. Hopefully Artemis didn't notice that. This country 'America' fought for its freedom from another larger, more powerful faction called the British when they were first created. This worlds fighters weren't strangers to guerilla combat that was for sure. One thing that he didn't like about this country already was the fact that they resorted to using that bomb, not once, but twice.

Itachi was shocked by the people of this world that was a definite. Automobiles, guns, missiles, and the internet seemed like things Itachi would never see in his lifetime; in his world at least. The internet was described by Artemis as an 'information highway.' If that was the case, then Itachi no longer needed to remain here and compromise information for information. He would leave as soon as he was done talking to Artemis.

Where would he find one of these computers though? If the internet is as big as Artemis claims, then he will most likely come across one eventually.

"Alright." Artemis said, drawing Itachi away from his thoughts. "Now that I gave you info, you have to give some to me."

Itachi paused for a moment.

"My last name is Uchiha." He said.

"Okay, that's a great last name and all, now what else?" Artemis asked.

"That's all I'm giving you, I'll be leaving the camp." Itachi said.

"No you can't. You agreed that you would stay for information, plus, you only gave me your last name." Artemis said.

"You mentioned a device called the internet, an information highway, if that is the case, then I don't need to stay here. You also never said that I had to give you info of equal value from what you told me." Itachi said.

"Even so, I will not allow you to leave." Artemis said.

"Please, don't try to stop me." Itachi said.

"I'm afraid that I am going to have to." Artemis said.

Two hunters then entered the tent, blocking the entrance.

"Now, I insist that you change your mind." Artemis said.

"No." Itachi replied.

Itachi then felt something clock him in the back of his head. The force of the blow caused his shadow clone to dissipate, sending the information the clone had gathered from Artemis to the real Itachi. Said shinobi was currently making his way to the nearest city, which happened to be New York.

…

…

…

That clever bastard. He used one of those clones to replace himself!

"Lady Artemis… what just happened? I hit him… and he turned into a cloud!" Zoe yelled.

"That was a fake. The real Itachi is somewhere else, gather the hunters." Artemis said.

She was not going to let Itachi wander! How could a human trick her like this? She should have been able to tell the difference, but Itachi fooled her, and now he was gods know where. She wasn't going to forgive this act. Itachi crossed a line, he would be punished for this, after she dragged him back here of course.

What would the punishment be though? Artemis couldn't really think of anything else besides turning him into an animal. She would turn him into a crow, that's what she would do. No one makes a fool of an Olympian, especially the moon goddess.

…

…

…

The information from the shadow clone that he had left at the camp entered his mind. That… was a lot to take in. Artemis would no doubt try to hunt him down. She may have hunted animals and monsters before, but Artemis has never hunted a shinobi, he had nothing to worry about. The nearest city at the moment was New York, and at this pace, he should be there in twenty minutes. Itachi hopped through trees branches, growing ever closer to the city.

He was almost there, just two or three miles, and he would be at New York. Itachi's eyes widened when he saw something at the corner of his vision. It was humanoid, and draped in a black cloak. He stopped at the next tree branch and looked behind him. The cloaked man was gone… Itachi was certain that he was there, where did he go?

Itachi turned around, only to nearly fall backwards off of the branch. The cloaked man was right in front of him, mere inches apart. Itachi tried to see his face, but no matter how hard he tried, the darkness covering his face would seem to thicken. Itachi tried to move, but found that he was unable to, and it was getting hard for him to breath.

"Itachi Uchiha, you should feel honored, I don't normally appear before my test subjects like this. Usually I like to… observe. I have a present for you Itachi, I do think that you will like it." The cloaked man said.

Itachi could do nothing, he couldn't speak, he couldn't use his sharingan, and he couldn't move. Itachi felt truly helpless.

"Yes, you are helpless." The cloaked man said.

Could he read his mind?

"Maybe." The cloaked man said, confirming his thoughts.

The cloaked man then pulled something out from his left sleeve. It was… it was his headband. Itachi had wondered where it was.

"When I brought you back to life Uchiha, I had forgotten to give you your headband." The cloaked man said.

He grabbed Itachi's left hand, causing the Uchiha to shiver, and forcibly opened his fingers, placing the headband in his fingers.

"Now, before we get started, let me tell you a little about myself. There is only one of me. I am unknown to every power in the multiverse, be they god or primordial force. As for my age, let's just say 'older than dirt' is nothing less than an understatement. Only those who walk between worlds, the Gormim, can dog my footsteps." The cloaked man said.

The Gormim?

"Ah its nothing, just an old conflict that I had in my younger years, its long since been resolved now... at least somewhat. Itachi, I grow bored of watching you hop through this forest, so I am going to just take you to your destination." The cloaked man said.

The cloaked man then grabbed Itachi by the shoulders, causing the Uchiha to visibly shake. His touch was so cold… and he could feel it through his akatsuki cloak. He didn't want this thing to touch him, he wanted to get away, but his body wouldn't let him move.

Then everything went black.

What… was that sound? No, what were those sounds? Loud honks, high pitched whistling, and engines roaring. Itachi opened his eyes to see the sky, he was lying flat on his back, the ground underneath him felt like rock. Itachi stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He was on a rooftop, that was for sure, but the air up here was thin… Itachi walked over to the edge of the rooftop, and was shocked.

Buildings that were taller than mountains surrounded him, and looking down he could see what seemed to be millions of people walking around. The roaring he heard a minute ago came from the metal devices that were moving along the road. Those must be automobiles, and these buildings must be skyscrapers. Itachi's eyes followed the road up until he saw the only non-man made thing in this concrete jungle. A giant square of green, this must be the central park that Artemis told him about.

So many people…. It was way more than what he imagined. From this height, they all looked akin to ants. Based on the copious amount of people that were in the city, which meant that it wouldn't be that hard to blend in. The only thing that would make him stand out would be his cloak, but a simple transformation can make his clothes seem ordinary.

To do that though, he needed to see what kind of clothing these people wore. Itachi activated his sharingan, looking down on the numerous people in the street. He spotted a man wearing a black t shirt, with blue jeans and black shoes. That would do, it seemed inconspicuous enough. Itachi formed the proper hand sign, and a puff of smoke later, and he was wearing the same outfit as the man down in the streets. Now all he had to do was get down there, but after that, what would he do then?

If what the cloaked man said was true, then he wouldn't be able to glean any info on him. Maybe… maybe he should just kill himself. It seemed like a viable option, what else was he going to do? This wasn't his world, these weren't his people, and he was technically already dead. Itachi longed to be with his family…

"_**Itachi… I won't let you kill yourself."**_ He heard the cloaked man say in his mind.

No way, was there no end to what this bastard was capable of?

"_**If you kill yourself, I will just bring you back over and over, and I'll make sure that your precious little brother suffers. The only way that you can die, is if something kills you, the experiment would be pointless if you ended your own life. And don't even think of letting something kill you, if you do, Sasuke will die. This, I promise." **_The cloaked man said.

He was going to kill his little brother… dammit… Itachi just wanted to die! What is the cloaked man gaining from this? The way he said experiment reminded him of Orochimaru. This cloaked man was evil, pure evil.

"_**I am not inherently evil Itachi. I just want to make sure that this experiment runs its course. You are not the only one going through my trials. There are a few others that I have taken from their own worlds as well. If you are a good test subject, I may just tell you about them one day." **_The cloaked man said.

Itachi didn't want to hear about them, he just wanted to be with his family, he wanted to rest, he didn't want to be some kind of test subject.

"_**That's too bad Itachi, you are mine now, and you will stay here. That is how it will be, you will not rest, not in your own world anyway. Who knows? Maybe one day you will find true happiness here." **_The cloaked man said.

True happiness? Here? Impossible, without his family, he would never be truly happy. He needed rest, he lived his life, and Itachi just wanted it to end. Itachi felt as if the cloaked man's presence had left, he was alone. What was he going to do? The cloaked man obviously wanted him to stay here, but for how long? Most likely for the rest of his life.

For now, he would do as the cloaked man said, he didn't want Sasuke to die. Itachi put his headband on, he would find a way out of this, he would just have to be patient.

**Mkay, what did you all think? Also, the Gormim don't belong to me, they belong to another author by the name of NorthSouthGorem, go read his stuff, its good, I promise.**


	4. Evasion and Persuasion

**OI ERRYBODY. I'm back, sorry for the lateness of this one. It's just I had no idea where to take this, then I just decided hell with it, and let my hands do the thinking instead of my brain. Tell me what you think! ALSO 169 followers! WOOT WOOT.**

Was this irony? Being forced to live for his brother, after dying for him? It must be. Itachi didn't think that the world could get any crueler, but it did, and he despised it. If he truly could do nothing to get out of this situation, what could he do? Live? How? What could he possibly do in this world while he waited for death? Become a hermit living in the woods? Peh. Everything seemed so pointless now, he would throw himself off this roof headfirst if he could. Unfortunately the cloaked man wasn't going to have it. He would have to die fighting, or die of old age.

Fighting.

He would seek out these 'gods' and fight them with everything he had until he was dead. It seemed like a viable option. But… what if that was a part of the cloaked mans 'don't let anything kill you' clause? He couldn't risk Sasuke, no matter what. He would stick it out until he was dead, however long that may be. He sat there, on that roof, thinking about what he would do in this world.

There was one thing he could do, and that was study it. Artemis had told him about the internet, all he had to do was find one of these computers, and he would be set. Where would he find one though? She did say that they were very common. If he were to just walk around the streets long enough, he should find a place that has internet, and computers.

He walked over to the edge of the roof, and began walking down the left side of the building, towards an alleyway. He heard screaming coming from the windows under his feet, no doubt they were panicking. It's not every day that you see a man walk down a building, at least in this world. When he finally reached the bottom, he found a drunk man sitting next to a large disposal bin.

The man looked at Itachi with his sullen eyes.

"Piss off." The man said.

Well, it seemed that the people here were friendly. Itachi looked to the entrance of an alley, and proceeded out.

"Who the hell wears crap like that anyway?" The man asked.

"I do." Itachi said with his back turned.

His clothes seemed to have reverted back to his cloak for some odd reason. Oh well.

Itachi was washed into a river of people. They barely seemed to care about Itachi's cloak, and that was all for the better. Still, he supposed that he should attain something more… common. A simple transformation jutsu should have sufficed, but he would do that later. Itachi was off to find the internet.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, he found a place labeled 'internet café.' Inside the building were what he assumed to be computers lined up against the right side of the wall, with dividers in-between them. In the back of the store stood a young man and woman, who were serving a beverage of some kind to a customer. Itachi entered the store, and inhaled the scent. Coffee.

He would have a pleasant scent to accompany him through his information gorging. He walked up to the front counter and smiled at the young man.

"Hi, welcome to our little shop. Now, what would you like my good man?" The boy asked Itachi, with a toothy smile plastered on his face.

"Don't scare him away Donavan! You and that creepy face of yours. Anyway, what would you like handsome?" The woman asked Itachi.

"I would like to use the internet." Itachi stated.

"Then go use the internet bro, the computers are right over there." Donavan said.

"I need help." Itachi said.

"With what?" The woman asked.

"I've never used the internet before, if one of you would be so kind as to show me how it works?" Itachi said.

The two people just stared at him, then at each other.

"You're not funny dude." Donavan said.

"I wasn't trying to be. Now will one of you help me?" Itachi said.

"You can't be serious, you've never used the internet before?" The woman asked.

"Yes, now please help me." Itachi said.

"I guess I can help…" The woman said.

She walked around the counter, and led Itachi to the computer on the far left. He sat down in front of the screen, which had the words: Ctrl + Delete on it. Was it some sort of code? He would find out in due time.

"What are you waiting for?" The woman asked.

"I'm waiting for you." Itachi said.

"Ah man, don't tell me that you've never used a computer either!?" The girl said.

A long moment of silence passed between the Uchiha and the red head before Itachi said.

"No."

"This is going to take a while…" The girl said.

…

"We've been searching the city for hours my lady, but Itachi is nowhere in sight. Do you think that he left before we showed up?" Zoe asked.

"No, he has to be here somewhere. I know that he needs a computer, so search any place that has internet and computers. And tell the other hunters to come seek me out if they find him. They won't be able to get him." Artemis said.

"Yes my lady." Zoe responded, walking out of the alley they met in.

Where could that damn Uchiha be if not at a place with internet? What if he already learned how to use it, and left New York? But if he left New York, where would he go? She hopped up on top of a skyscraper and scanned the streets. As if he would just walk among civilians so openly…

Wait.

She looked closer at one particular individual wearing a black cloak. Could it be? When she looked closer, she saw the red cloud patterns. It had to be him. Artemis jumped down from the building, and ran at Itachi. The Uchiha noticed her and _ran _up the nearest building. This man was just full of surprises! She ran up the building after him, running along the glass windows.

Itachi looked back at her with those red eyes and she nearly faltered. What if he used the black flame? She shook her head and continued after him. The moon goddess would not be deterred. Itachi faced back up the building and continued his run. Why was Itachi running from her? He proved that he could hold his own against her, so why flee?

Itachi then made it up to the roof, and Artemis followed. When she made it to the top of the roof, Itachi was merely standing in the middle of the roof. Before she could react, several shuriken and kunai flew out from his sleeves, and Artemis could feel every single one pierce her skin and force her back off of the roof. She fell down and when she hit the pavement, she was furious. Several people gathered around her and started asking her if she was okay.

Artemis snapped her fingers to manipulate the mist, and they went about their business as if she never existed. That bastard. How dare he! Artemis pulled all of the weapons out of her skin. They were covered in her golden blood. Upon removal however, they turned into white smoke. Even his weapons were cloned!

…

Zoe was having too much trouble in finding Itachi. It seemed impossible. How could a man evade the best hunters in the world? She scoffed at the idea. The hunters would not be outdone by some man! They were the best of the best, Artemis's huntresses. Yet they were being beaten by a man, an arrogant man who does not know how to pay respect to a god.

Zoe then peaked around the corner of an alley, and saw a man wearing a black cloak walking along the sidewalk. When she saw those red clouds, she knew it was Itachi. She had no idea where Artemis was, but she wasn't about to just leave the prey to his own devices. She waited for Itachi to pass with the current of people for a few seconds before she ran down the alley and into the river of people herself.

Itachi was just ahead of her, just a two person difference in space. She increased the distance to five people, and drew her bow, notching an arrow.

"Look out, she has a gun!" A man yelled from behind her.

All of the mortals then ran for the hills, either past Itachi, or past her. She didn't care. She fired the arrow at Itachi while his back was turned, but lightning fast, he turned around and caught the arrow. Itachi threw the arrow to the ground and ran into an alley.

"Oh no you don't!" Zoe yelled, chasing after the Uchiha.

…

She was so pissed. That black haired Itachi guy was making a total ass out of the huntresses. Melony had been sweeping the streets for hours, but he never showed up anywhe-

There he was! The bastard was walking with the crowd along the sidewalk. Zoe did say to report back to her or Artemis if she found him, but she couldn't well just leave him alone. What if she captured him? Lady Artemis herself would make her the goddesses second in command for sure! The huntress then chased after Itachi.

…

"So, we've been searching forever. Should we just call it quits Michelle?" Her partner asked.

"Not a chance, we will keep looking until we find him Racheal." Michelle said.

Racheal let out a sigh, and continued scanning the rooftops for Itachi. Michelle wasn't going to be beaten by some wannabe ninja. She was going to find him for the glory of Artemis. It would be her, and no one else that found him.

"Michelle look! I found him!" Racheal yelled.

"Dammit!" Michelle yelled.

Itachi was hopping from building to building, towards the wilderness. They had to chase after him before he got away!

"Let's go Rach." Michelle said.

"Right." Racheal nodded, sprint jumping to the next rooftop.

…

"This is absolutely fascinating, anything I want to know I just have to search in this 'google toolbar' amazing." Itachi told her.

"Yeah I know. So… are you from super secluded little town with no internet, like the Amish or something?" The girl, who happened to be named Tiffany said.

"I don't know who the Amish are, but correct, I don't have the internet where I come from." Itachi said.

"Are you from here? America I mean." Tiffany asked him.

"No." Itachi responded, typing 'Amish' into the search bar.

"Oh yeah? Where from then? You speak English really well." Tiffany said.

There was that country that Artemis mentioned to him before. Japan it was called, that would do.

"I'm from Japan." Itachi said.

"Oh, cool. So, are you guys really into tentacle hentai over there? Wait, what am I saying, you didn't have internet!" Tiffany said.

After Itachi sped read what the Amish were with his sharingan, he typed into the search bar. Tentacle hentai. This would prove to be one of the worst mistakes in Itachi's life.

"That is disgusting. No we're not." Itachi said.

"I didn't tell you to look that crap up man!" Tiffany yelled.

"I didn't know what it meant. I really wish I hadn't looked." Itachi said.

"I wish you hadn't either! You know, for as handsome as you are, you really don't know a lot do you?" Tiffany asked.

"No, I don't. I'm not from here." Itachi said, typing batman into the search bar.

Apparently, batman was a famous figure around here. He needed to gather more information on him if they were to meet.

"So you're a tourist or something?" Tiffany asked him.

"No, I'm homeless." Itachi said.

"What!? You're homeless? Why?" Tiffany asked.

"Because of reasons I don't want to get into." Itachi said.

"Okay fine. You know, it's almost closing time, you've got to leave." Tiffany said.

Batman was not a real person, but a fictional character whose parents are dead.

"Okay, I understand." Itachi said, standing up from the computer.

"Say, you're a pretty fast reader." Tiffany stated.

"I have good eyes." Itachi said, walking towards the door.

"I'll say." Tiffany said, following him to the door.

"I will be back tomorrow." Itachi said, stepping out of the door.

"Wait, if you're homeless, where are you going to go?" Tiffany asked.

"I'll find somewhere warm." Itachi said.

"I feel stupid for doing this, but wait here for a little bit, I'll be right out." Tiffany said.

"Ok." Itachi responded.

What did she want?

…

"I finally got you Itachi!" Artemis yelled, pinning him down against the pavement.

"Are you sure about that?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?" Artemis asked.

It was then that Itachi turned into a log. He turned… into a log. Or was this another one of his tricks? She was so infuriated! All that chasing, jumping, and dodging all for a piece of wood!? She kicked the log down the alleyway, huffing and puffing.

This was indeed the most evasive prey she's ever had.

…

"Got you!" Zoe yelled, hitting Itachi in the leg with an arrow.

After the arrow connected, Itachi turned into a puff of smoke. Just like the time she clocked him in the head. All that work was for not!

…

Melony had accidently shot Itachi in the throat! Lady Artemis was going to kill her! But a few moments after the arrow entered his throat, he turned into a cloud of white smoke. Melony simply walked away. She didn't want to deal with this crap right now.

…

"We finally caught him Michelle!" Racheal yelled, jumping in the air with glee.

They had known that they wouldn't catch Itachi on the ground, so they laid some snare traps in the forest. Eventually, he tripped one, and was caught in a net that lifted him off of the ground.

"I know Racheal, let us bathe in our pure awesomeness for a minute." Michelle said, high fiving her brown haired friend.

"Indeed, it was quite impressive of you to catch one of my clones." Itachi said, turning into white smoke.

Silence passed between the two of them for the longest time. They simply stood there, jaws hitting the floor.

…

So they were in the city. Artemis and her little group were after him. It was a good thing he prepared those clones outside the internet café when he did. Not that they would have been able to catch the real him anyway. After a few minutes, Tiffany came out of the café, and offered him a place to stay for the night. Itachi agreed, hopping into her car. After they ascended a few sets of stairs, Tiffany let Itachi into her apartment. It was a nice little place. It smelled of cookies and coffee.

"So, this is my place! You can crash on the couch over there." Tiffany said, pointing to a brown couch.

The carpet was brown to match the couch, and the walls were white. A single lightbulb hung above a table in the front room, and on each side of the couch sat a small table. The front room was separated from the kitchen by a single threshold, and the fridge and pantry faced across from each other on the end. A door that no doubt led to Tiffany's room was sitting right next to a hallway.

"If you need to go number one or two, the hallway leads to the bathroom." Tiffany said, an odd smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you." Itachi said.

"Hey, no problem. But if you're going to bum at my place, I've got to lay a few ground rules. First off, if you make a mess, you clean that mess. Second, try not to eat all the food, I get hungry too. Third, don't do anything creepy." Tiffany said.

"I hadn't planned on that." Itachi said.

That's odd, she looked somewhat disappointed for some reason.

"Well, I recorded the first episode of Dexter yesterday. I've been wanting to get into it, and I'm going to watch it. Do you want to join in?" Tiffany asked the Uchiha.

"I suppose there is no harm in it." Itachi said, plopping down on the couch.

"Great, I'm going to make some popcorn." Tiffany said, going into her pantry.

She reemerged a few seconds later with a bag of popcorn, and threw it into her microwave.

"So, do you even have things like microwaves where you're from? What about fridges and light bulbs?" Tiffany asked.

"Do you think that I'm some kind of caveman?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Tiffany said in response.

"I'm not a caveman." Itachi said.

"So you do have fridges, microwaves, and lightbulbs." Tiffany said.

"Yes we do." Itachi responded.

"What is it like where you're from?" Tiffany asked him.

"It was peaceful, most of the time anyway." Itachi said.

"Oh yeah?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah." Itachi lied.

A few moments of silence passed between them before the microwave went off. The popcorn was done. Tiffany got the bag out of the microwave, and got a large bowl from her cupboard. After pouring the popcorn into the bowl, Tiffany sat down next to Itachi, and grabbed the remote from the table. Turning on the T.V.

"What is this show about?" Itachi asked the red head.

"It's about a serial killer who kills other killers." Tiffany responded.

A killer who kills other murderers. Was Itachi no different? Was the entire shinobi world no different? Almost everyone was a killer where he was from. The internet told him that there were killers here as well, albeit in less abundance. The dregs of society, this cartel, triad, yakuza, and thousands of other gangs murder as they please. Maybe Itachi had found a new purpose in life…

**There we are! Now, tell me what you thought. Tell me what you think Itachi should do next. Seriously, leave a review, or I'll eat your limbs.**


	5. Be the Bat

**I'm so sorry for the late update, truly. I'll be honest, my passion for writing this had died down for a few months, but it was recently reignited. That's just how I am, if I don't have passion blazing off of the tips of my fingers as I write, then what comes out is a hunk of shit.**

**You guys don't want shit.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.**

Had she finally met prey that she could not catch? Artemis pondered this as she stared at the roof of the silver tent above her. It had been two weeks since Itachi duped her and her hunters with those clones of his, and he hasn't been any easier to track. Every time Artemis or a hunter spotted him, they chased him through the woods, through the concrete jungle of New York, and most recently, Camp Half-Blood. She and her hunters followed him into the camp an hour ago, where several demigods and creatures were going about their day as usual.

Artemis was baffled when he simply ran past the tree. She knew that he wasn't a half blood. How was it that he could get through the barrier? The hunters caught him just outside of Poseidon's cabin, where the Sea Gods newest son resided. Well, at least he used to reside there, he had gone on a quest to retrieve the master bolt to clear him and his father's name.

However, it was revealed, that it wasn't the real Itachi, again. A puff of white cloud appeared as soon as the first arrow hit his calf. Itachi had made a fool of her in front of all of those half-bloods. Her! A goddess! Chiron had tried to calm her down, but she couldn't contain her rage, and blasted the thing that was closest to her at the moment. Which happened to be her idiot drunk for a brother, Dionysus.

That was an awkward situation indeed. Artemis let out a chuckle. How ironic that it would be a man that she could not catch. Then again, she had hunted other beasts for far longer than a mere two weeks. The moon goddess could not give up hope on capturing Itachi yet.

A surge of frustration rolled through her body, and she slammed both of her fists down on the sides of her bed. She would not, _would_ not allow Itachi to continue to make a fool out of her, there had to be differences from the original Itachi and the clones. It was all about identifying that one similar difference, if she could do that, then she could narrow her search and not go on a psychotic goose chase throughout the country.

There was only one problem though, she had_ nothing_ to use to compare the original Itachi to the clones. She didn't have a single photo! Artemis slammed her fists down on the bed once again, this sure was a frustrating business.

Artemis's eyes widened with a realization.

This was fun.

She was having fun chasing the ninja lunatic throughout the country, he was a _challenge._ Artemis, loved a challenge, and this one wasn't going to beat her. With new determination, she sat up from her bed, and grabbed her bow once more from its rack. She pulled the string out of habit and racked her brain, trying to think of a good strategy to catch him.

Any beast that you can hunt has bait that can lure it. For the fish, it was the worm. For the rabbit, it was greens. For average high school boy, it was porn.

What could be used to attract a ninja?

…

A camp for half gods. Interesting. That is what all those orange shirts said, camp half-blood. Itachi didn't know why Artemis wouldn't just give up. There was no one on this earth that could track him, they would have to be a shinobi, and a skilled one at that.

Using Tiffany's internet with combination with his Sharingan, it was easy to read up on Greek mythology. Apparently, the king of the gods, Zeus, once raped a woman while in the form of a swan… Itachi scoffed at that. It didn't take him long to figure out that the internet was capable of lying. If Zeus did in fact rape this woman, why on earth did he do it as a swan? Other sources on the web claim that the woman was a willing candidate, but why? Why would she consent to having sex with a big bird? Itachi shook his head.

This world was so strange. So many perversions and disgusting images laced the internet, as he had to find out the hard way. Not only that, but Itachi seemed to accidently have produced an obsession with 'comic books.' People who were capable of great feats, and good deeds. Out of all the superheroes he read up on however, he found that he enjoyed Batman the most.

Itachi also read up on the history of the world. He did it with his own planet, and he would do it with this one as well. Apparently, America is the country it is today because it was built on the backs of slavery, and the colonists forced the original inhabitants out of their own lands. Horrible events transpired during this time, such as the aptly named 'Trail of Tears.' Itachi also looked into the two world wars, the first one was large, yes, but the second one involved a kill count that made him nauseous.

Millions of Jewish people were killed in concentration camps, and that was just one death count. Millions of others died in the war as well, either due to starvation, sickness, or gunfire. Guns. That was another thing that disturbed Itachi. Small balls of lead that are fired from a gun are capable of high speeds that only his Sharingan could catch. Even still, he did not know if his body was capable of dodging such a weapon.

The people of this world were in greater numbers than his own world, and while they didn't have access to chakra, they were still far better killers with their technology. Itachi may have what the people of earth call 'superpowers' but they had tanks, missiles, apache helicopters, and worst of all: The atom bomb.

Odd. Such a destructive weapon was only used a few times. While looking up information on the bombs, he saw a link to something called 'fallout.' He didn't know what a video game was at the time, but he saw some gameplay on the first of the series. It was supposed to represent what the world would be like after the bombs would fall.

There were other video games as well that he gathered information on, such as Oblivion, Halo, and God of War. The people here were capable of creating their own realities with technology? Impressive. Itachi kept looking through information on the internet, his binge was assisted with the use of sites such as Wikipedia, and T.V Tropes.

Itachi had sent out clones to both keep Artemis away, and to scout out this country. So far, there was no other place he could find that was like camp Half-Blood, not yet anyway. Itachi made a note to himself that he should send a clone to the camp and question the inhabitants.

Itachi looked up from the laptop and towards the clock in Tiffany's living room. Five a clock. She didn't get off of work for at least another hour. Living with Tiffany has been… interesting to say the least. She kept laughing when he asked her to train her in the use of the laptop. He didn't get why it was so funny.

Itachi continued to study everything he could gather from the internet. Everything was useful, even the newest reality television star. Well… he supposed that some things were useless. Reality T.V was rather boring, he knew when a person was acting, and this 'Snookie' was the worst actor he had ever seen.

Itachi felt an overwhelming urge to read more Batman comics. He wanted to resist, he really did, but the information on the internet wasn't going anywhere, at least he hoped not. Itachi looked through the comics, and eventually read as the Joker beat Jason Todd to death with a crowbar. Batman should have just killed him.

What was he saying?

Batman's equivalent to his ninja way, is don't kill. Itachi would respect that. It was odd that the person he respected the most in this world turned out to be someone who did not exist. Itachi remembered the thought he had when he first moved into Tiffany's apartment.

"_Be the hero this world needs." _

It sounded ridiculous. He had never felt like a hero in his life. Besides, what would he do? Be the Batman? Itachi inwardly chuckled. If he was going to go the hero route, then it needed to be original. Itachi looked up a few names on google. The Crow was already taken, as was Raven. Then again… it wasn't like the comic book heroes would file a complaint.

Was he really contemplating becoming a superhero? That was so odd… considering the fact that he spent much of his life pretending to be a villain. He wondered what Sasuke was doing right now. Was he safe? Had he decided against destroying the village? He hoped so.

If Sasuke did in fact decide to destroy The Village Hidden in The Leaves, he knew that Naruto would be there to stop him.

His mind wandered back to being a superhero, what would he do? Would he kill? Or would he incapacitate? Maybe a little bit of both would be fine. Only kill the _worst_ of the worst.

Itachi decided one thing however. He would not wear tights, ever. He wore his underwear on the inside of his clothes, not the outside. He would just get a mask that resembled a crow and wear his akatsuki cloak that would be good enough. An hour and a half passed by of Itachi pondering his would be superhero identity, until he noticed that it was long past time for Tiffany to be home.

Where was she? Itachi shut the laptop, and left the apartment building, heading for the coffee shop. When he arrived, he saw that it was closed, and no one was inside. Odd. Itachi looked through the not so thick crowds of people, and could not locate the girl. It was moments like this where he wished Tiffany had chakra, he would be able to sense it if she did. Itachi then heard a scream coming down the alleyway next to the coffee shop. He ran up the building, and looked down into the alley. Tiffany was there, tied up in an open car trunk. The kidnapper looked as if he had gagged her, but Tiffany had managed to spit it out.

A large burly Caucasian man stepped out of the car, went around to the back, and put the gag back in her mouth. Itachi was ready to jump down there, when the man put his mouth close to her ear.

"You be a good girl now. The boss likes em' young." The man said.

Those words peaked Itachi's interest. If he could track the man to his base of operations, he could shut it down. The shinobi wasn't going to let anything happen to Tiffany, but she was going to have to endure the ride there. The man shut the trunk of his red car, and climbed back into the driver's seat. He started the car, and began driving away from the coffee shop.

Itachi noted something when he saw the man's tongue. It looked like the tongue of a reptile. Odd.

Looks like this was how his hero career was going to start.

He hopped from building to building, following the slow moving vehicle. It went on like that for a few miles before they finally came across a large apartment building, not unlike the one Itachi was currently staying in. The red car he was following drove down a ramp into a parking garage, and Itachi leapt from the telephone pole he was standing on right in front of the entrance, quickly darting behind one of the round pillars.

The man had parked right inside of the entrance, and there was nary another car inside the garage. In the middle of the parking area, was a long brown table with a large, bald man sitting down in an even larger chair. His eyes were slitted like Orochimarus's, and when his lackey got out of his car and got Tiffany out of his trunk, his tongue slithered out like a serpent.

These were no human beings, that much was certain. Tiffany's kidnapper threw her on the table, and his boss sneered.

"You know that I don't like ginger snaps!" He yelled, his voice bellowing throughout the whole garage.

"Sorry boss, I know you don't like the red haired ones, but she was the only one I could find." The man said.

"I can't believe that this was the only half-blood you could find! New York is crawling with them if you know where to look!" He yelled, his snake tongue slithering out once again.

Tiffany was a half-blood? Curious. Which deity was her parent though?

The man put his hands up in defense.

"But boss, you know that not a single monster can match your tracking skill, and you're the one who told me where this one was…"

The bald man scoffed.

"I was only _barely _able to catch her scent, and that was because a being of great power was near her at the time." He said, venom dripping from his voice. "I think that I should have an appetizer."

"S-sir?" The man asked, quivering in place.

The bald man gave a mad slasher smile, and his tongue shot out, stretching out across the entire room and wrapping around the smaller monsters throat. Itachi nearly heaved when the bald monster unhinged his jaw, and pulled the man into his gaping maw, swallowing him whole.

When he was finished gulping the smaller monster down, he grinned in Itachi's direction.

"You're a fool if you think that you can hide from me meat." He growled.

Itachi's eyes widened, then he shot his tongue out at Itachi, who barely dodged out of the way. The pillar he was hiding behind was destroyed by the force of his tongue. Rubble flew everywhere, and the whole building shook when the tongue buried itself into the wall.

The tongue retracted, into the monsters maw, and it grinned once more.

"I have eaten many creatures in my long life, gaining their strength with each consumed. Their power is my own, and I have drunken the blood of the greatest predators of all time!" He laughed. "You think to hide from my senses!? Ha!"

"She sure did." Itachi remarked.

His face turned red with rage.

"Do you know who I am!? No, I suppose not. Not even the Gods of Olympus know of my existence. Let us just say that I am a master of hide and seek." He said. "My new name is Edward, and you will be a fine meal! I hear the Japanese are the healthiest brunch around!"

Edwards tongue shot out once more in a straight line, seeking to pierce Itachi's heart. He activated his sharingan, and dodged the blow by stepping to the right, the tongue once again embedding itself in the wall behind him. Itachi charged forward as fast as he possibly could, and forcefully shut closed Edwards jaw, by palm striking his fat chin upwards, making him bite his own tongue off.

Green blood flowed from Edwards mouth, and he reached up with both of his hands, holding where his tongue used to be in pain. Itachi quickly drew two kunai, and threw them both at each of the monsters eyes, inciting more screams of pain and splashes of green blood from the beast.

"How!?" Edward yelled, slurring his words because of the lack of his tongue. "These blades aren't Celestial bronze! How dammit!?"

Itachi paid him no mind, instead, he began doing the proper hand signs for a flame style technique.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu." He uttered, placing a hand up to his mouth.

Flames shot out of his hand and engulfed the monster, causing him to let out more horrible screams of pain. Edward stumbled about the garage, looking like a moving bonfire, swinging his massive fists about like an enraged toddler. He quickly created a clone, and sent it to go get Tiffany out of here.

The clone threw the girl over his shoulder, and quickly darted out of the garage. Itachi stayed, and watched the giant burn, waiting for him to die. Eventually Edward stopped thrashing about, and stood completely still, then fell onto the ground, rolling.

Edward put out the fire, but his entire body was scorched, his suit destroyed, leaving only the… bare essentials to cover his assets. He stood up shakily, his skin scorched black. He growled at Itachi.

"Go on, kill me, when I reform, I'll kill you, but not before making you watch me eat that ginger bitch!" Edward said, words still slurred.

Itachi's eyes widened by a margin.

"Reform?" He asked the monster.

Edward smirked with his burnt lips.

"All monsters can never be permanently killed, eventually we always get our revenge on the one who killed us. Unless it's the gods of course." Edward said. "You mean to tell me that you don't know about that? Oh well, I'll kill you the same when I come back in a month or two."

Itachi frowned.

"We can't have that." He said, a large ribcage made of energy surrounding him.

Edward gasped in fear and awe as Itachi's orange Susanoo fully formed, it held the sword of Totsuka over the monster.

"This sword permanently seals whatever it pierces inside of this canister forever." He said, gesturing to the gourd held by his Susanoo's third arm. "Now you will never harm another soul again." Itachi said.

"No! Please! That is a hell!" Edward yelled. "A true hell, one that-"

Edward was interrupted when the blade cut him in half, both sides of his body being absorbed into the gourd. When he dispelled the Susanoo, he let out a breath. Using it took a lot of energy.

Itachi knew what he'd be doing as a side activity alongside being a superhero at least.

He will seal as many monsters in the blade as he can before his death, so they will never harm another soul on this world again.

When the day came that he died, he'd make sure that the sword would stay hidden forever. No one should be able to harness its power, especially gods and these beasts. Perhaps he should seal up some of the gods as well… if they become a detriment to mankind. Itachi darted back out of the garage, heading back to Tiffany's apartment. She no doubt had _many_ questions about the events that had transpired here today, he had to be careful with his answers. Itachi paused for a moment.

For a moment there, he felt as if some chakra had just…

No, it must be residual from his use of the Susanoo, it wouldn't be the first time it has happened. He continued his way to Tiffanies house, little did he know…

That not investigating that garage would be the worst mistake that he ever made on this world.

**Did you know that I wrote an original story? Did you know that it's over on right now, ready to receive your massive reader cock? Well, it's called the Crimson Strider, and I'm pretty sure you would enjoy it. God knows I would appreciate more reviews on it… I might appreciate it so much that I may hurry up with the update on the next chapter of this story.**

**Get to reading my sluts.**


End file.
